On the Surface of Water
by LiLover131
Summary: Sakura knows Syaoran is planning something. He's been EXTRA nice to her lately. When she believes an article that says he's trying to break up with her, what will she do? ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or the characters! Although, I wish I did!

Lilover131: Hey everybody! It's ONE-SHOT TIME! Lol. I'm trying to make some one-shots for those victims of my horrible cliffy's! It's not much…but a little bit of something helps calm the suspense! Lol. Here you go!

On the Surface of Water 

Sakura Kinomoto sat on a bench at Tsukimine shrine. Syaoran had asked her to meet him here tonight. He had been rather close in the past few days. He had left flowers on her desk at work the other day. He had also been bringing her out to lunch every day. He was constantly calling her to ask her how she was, and told her how much he loved her every time. She loved all of the attention…but couldn't help but think that something was off. '_He's never acted like this before…I wonder why he is now? He's already sweet…but now he's REALLY sweet!_' Sakura thought.

'_I know he's planning something! He won't tell me anything! I'm worried it might be something bad…what will I do? Oh! What if he has to go back to Hong Kong? What if he's breaking up with me? Ahhh! I just HAD to read that article on relationships!_' Sakura thought.

She had recently read an article that claimed: "If you think your boyfriend is being TOO nice, it usually means he wants something, or he is trying to break up without hurting you." It was based on opinion, but was still rather believable. Sakura knew that Syaoran never asked for anything…so that couldn't be it. '_He must not like me anymore. After all, there are many nice ladies who like him_' Sakura thought.

The other day, Sakura was making tea for Tomoyo and Syaoran who had come to visit. When she was waiting for the tea to finish, she overheard the two of them talking.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"W-well…I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I can do this," Syaoran's voice responded. He sounded stressed.

"I understand how hard this must be for you Li-kun. Just try you're best!" Tomoyo said.

"Maybe…I'll tell her tomorrow…" said Syaoran, sounding a little bit more relaxed.

That was said yesterday, and this was the 'tomorrow'. '_What am I going to do?_' Sakura thought, becoming distressed.

"Sakura, are you all right?" said a familiar voice from behind. Sakura immediately turned her head around. Syaoran was leaning on the bench, looking at her with concerned amber eyes.

"Oh! Syaoran! H-hey," Sakura said, looking a little surprised.

"You don't look very happy to see me," Syaoran said. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not! I was only thinking of things," Sakura said. Syaoran didn't seem very convinced. To change the subject, she was going to tell him his clothes looked nice…a little TOO nice. He was wearing a tuxedo!

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just smiled.

"Does it matter?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I was only curious. So…why did you want to come here so suddenly?" Sakura asked. Syaoran put out his hand to hers.

"Follow me…and I'll tell you," Syaoran said. Sakura took his hand, and followed him to the Tsukimine Shrine Lake. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the lake, and the moon was reflected perfectly in the water.

"Syaoran…what are we doing here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled, and then closed his eyes as he muttered an incantation. Suddenly, Syaoran began to walk on the water…and did not fall in. Sakura stared in amazement.

"You can come too," Syaoran said, as he lightly pulled Sakura onto the water. When she felt herself walk on the lake, she was overwhelmed with excitement. Syaoran smiled when he noticed her wild smile.

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. The thought of dancing on water was so romantic! Grabbing both her hands lightly, Syaoran began the slow dance. Sakura smiled brightly, as she felt the water ripple beneath her steps. Syaoran smiled lovingly at her, and lightly kissed her forehead. They danced to imaginary music for half an hour. Even though there was no real music, they danced in perfect harmony.

"Sakura…I have to tell you something," Syaoran said suddenly. Sakura froze. '_Oh no! I was having such a good time, that I forgot why I'm here!_' Sakura thought.

"Yes? …What is it?" Sakura asked, rather nervously. Syaoran stopped the dancing and held her hands, as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"There are three things to me that resemble you," Syaoran started.

"Emeralds…for your eyes. Diamonds…for how beautiful and strong you've become. And lastly…Gold…for your beautiful heart of gold" Syaoran said. Sakura seemed confused. This didn't sound like a break-up. Where exactly was this going?

"That's why…" Syaoran started again. Suddenly, he kneeled on the water…on one knee. He then pulled out a ring box, revealing a gold ring with a large heart-shaped diamond surrounded by emeralds. '_He's not breaking up with me…he's…_'

"Sakura…I would be the happiest man alive if you would be my lovely bride," Syaoran said, no longer afraid. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she realized how wrong she had been. '_He DID want something after all_' Sakura thought.

" YES!" Sakura said, as she jumped into his arms happily. Syaoran hugged her tightly, and dared to never let go.

"Is THIS why you've been so nice lately?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just blushed bright red.

"I-I thought you might say no…" Syaoran said. Sakura laughed, and lightly hit him on the head.

"So you were trying to bribe me?" Sakura said, in a playful 'I caught you' voice. Syaoran just looked up embarrassed.

"No one ever said bribery doesn't work," Syaoran said. Sakura laughed, and the couple shared a passionate kiss. It was their first as being fiancés. On the surface of water…they promised to be together forever.

Lilover131: Hey! Did you like this little one-shot? I just thought of it all of a sudden. My friends really liked it, so I decided to share it with you!


End file.
